


Автопортрет в аду

by LennyLemm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Artists, Control, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, England (Country), F/M, Fetish, Horror, Kinks, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Magical Artifacts, Museums, Mystery, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Samhain, Sex, Submission, Thriller, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LennyLemm/pseuds/LennyLemm
Summary: Она ищет способ сбежать, он - вернуться. Она хочет украсть то, что принадлежит ему, он - её. Ей опостылел этот свет, ему - тот. Однажды, холодной октябрьской ночью, они встречаются где-то между.Работа написана для фестиваля #САМАЙРЕН
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. found

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Всем рейлошникам, организаторам, авторам, артерам и косплеерам фестиваля #СамайРен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Работа написана на фестиваль #СамайРен, организованный группой "Орден Кайло Рена"  
> За прекрасную эстетику спасибо админам группы ♥️https://sun9-17.userapi.com/9mt155M5KB_U0bLsniYo-tuPp2pmu1jHZGvezQ/1RcFUoM9qc4.jpg  
> Смешались в кучу кони, люди, Эвард Мунк, Эдгар Алан По, Гвидон Вишневский, "Портрет Дориана Грея", эстетика ice3peak и поехавшая от интоксикации и недосыпа кукуха автора.   
> Для атмосферы:   
> IC3PEAK - Плак-Плак  
> IC3PEAK - Грустная сука  
> Billie Eilish - all the good girls go to hell   
> Артфик под впечатлением от одноимённой картины Э. Мунка "Автопортрет в аду" 1903 г. https://greatartists.ru/contents/uploads/2014/10/7dxNj9dpxrQ.jpg
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Уточнять у автора/переводчика

«Я всматриваюсь в огонь.  
На языке огня  
раздается «не тронь»  
и вспыхивает «меня!»  
© И. Бродский «Горение»

— К чёрту! — Рей бросает на пол затёртую в нескольких местах дорожную сумку и с разбега плюхается на кровать, пахнущую плесенью и дешёвым стиральным порошком. — Ну и дыра!

«Очередной придорожный мотель. Сколько их было в её жизни? Десятки? Может, даже сотни?» Этот мало чем отличается от всех своих предшественников: серо-голубые стены с кое-где облупившейся краской, жалобно скрипящий паркет, явно знававший лучшие времена, оконные рамы из дешёвого пластика, пропускающие любое дуновение октябрьского ветра. Рей выдёргивает из-под себя одеяло, похожее на ощупь на разодранную в клочья вату, и укрывается им с головой. «Её удел — вечно скитаться по этим дырам». В кармане джинсов, которые она так и не удосужилась с себя снять, надрывно пиликает старенькая Нокиа. «Финн», — констатирует девушка, доставая телефон.

«Через пять минут. В номере», — Рей бросает трубку на прикроватную тумбу и вновь укрывается одеялом. «Занесла же их нелёгкая».

С тех самых пор, как полицейские напали на их след после ограбления ломбарда в Ливерпуле, действовать приходилось ещё более осторожно и предусмотрительно. Теперь они никогда не задерживались в одном и том же мотеле дольше, чем на две ночи, постоянно меняя пригороды и графства. С крупными делами пришлось окончательно распрощаться: ни один серьёзный заказчик не станет работать с теми, у кого на хвосте сидят копы. Финансов едва хватало на то, чтобы сводить концы с концами: покупать еду, бензин, лекарства и оплачивать ночлег. Рей закрывает глаза и с усилием вдыхает, вбирая ноздрями едкий запах плесени, чтобы не разрыдаться. «Разве это и есть та жизнь, которую она себе представляла тогда, четыре года назад, в свои восемнадцать, когда впервые встретилась с Финном?» Их история новых Бонни и Клайда вышла до предела прозаичной. В самом начале она романтизировала жизнь вне закона, рассчитывая разбогатеть на одном из дел, сменить документы и навсегда распрощаться с Туманным Альбионом, найдя себе пристанище в каком-нибудь небольшом городке на Зелёном Континенте, но все эти воздушные замки быстро разбились о правду жизни. Воровство лишало возможности вести спокойное существование в общепринятом смысле этого понятия, но при этом не приносило крупных доходов. Они были должны всем и по гроб жизни: тем, кто покрывал их в рыночной конкуренции с бандами таких же, как и они, мелких воришек, тем, кто защищал их от излишних преследований полиции, тем, кто просто обещал не вмешиваться в их дела за определённую мзду. Чтобы не лишиться всего, приходилось платить много и многим. Финальную точку в вопросе их финансового благополучия ставила зависимость Финна, о которой Рей узнала не сразу, а лишь через несколько месяцев знакомства: её Клайд плотно дружил с рулеткой. Каждые предыдущие выходные Финн проигрывался в лоскуты, обещая непременно отыграться в каждые следующие. Рей уже давно не верила в эту сказку, как и полагается любой взрослой девочке, но разорвать этот порочный круг краж и долгов на деле оказалось не так уж и просто. Они с Финном не были женаты и, тем более, венчаны, но были повязаны, что создавало между ними ещё более крепкую и неразрывную связь, чем между самыми нежными, трепетными и любящими супругами. Она не могла просто взять и выйти из этой игры без ущерба для собственной свободы. Финн, будучи неплохим организатором, прекрасно умел манипулировать, обещая сдать полиции и себя, и её в тот же самый момент, как она решится оставить его. Подобная перспектива уже не казалась Рей наихудшей из возможных, но, по какой-то до сих пор непонятной для себя причине, она продолжала тянуть, втайне надеясь, что всё как-то образуется само собой, хотя и прекрасно понимая, что нет, не образуется.

Она даже удосуживается высунуть голову из-под одеяла, когда слышит за спиной лёгкий хлопок двери.

— Взял заказ? — интересуется Рей, чувствуя, как старый матрас прогибается под весом мужчины, только что присевшего на край кровати.  
— Конечно, — отвечает ей голос Финна, — дело плёвое, а заказчик платит прилично.  
— Ближе к сути, — холодно просит она, не желая пускаться в извечные рассуждения о финансах, которые, как это обычно и бывает с её Клайдом, очень скоро будут спущены в трубу.  
— В шестнадцати километрах отсюда есть заброшенное старинное поместье, — пускается в разъяснения Финн. — Раньше принадлежало какому-то аристократическому роду, который то ли вымер, то ли разорился — не суть. В начале прошлого столетия поместье вместе с замком было выкуплено одним известным художником, некоторые картины которого до сих пор хранятся там. Сейчас поместьем владеют в разных долях какие-то его потомки, которые вдобавок ещё и конфликтуют между собой, но денег содержать этот «дворец» ни у кого нет. Замок пустует уже почти четыре десятилетия.  
— Чего хочет заказчик? — уточняет Рей, сдерживая зевок.  
— Одну из картин, — кратко отвечает Финн.  
— А если точнее? — она всё же откидывает одеяло, поворачивая голову в сторону любовника.  
— Автопортрет, — спокойно сообщает тот.  
— Автопортрет? — зачем-то переспрашивает Рей, сама не понимая, чем это её так удивило.  
— Да, — согласно кивает Финн. — Только автопортрет. Заказчик также предоставил план здания.  
— Что с охраной? — дело выглядит слишком лёгким для той суммы, которая была озвучена изначально.  
— Только камеры и сигнализация. И забор. Само здание пустует.

Всё это кажется ей довольно подозрительным, но, с другой стороны, мало ли, почему заказчику настолько приспичило стать обладателем этого загадочного автопортрета, что он готов отвалить за него такую сумму. Рей знает, что они с Финном всего лишь исполнители, а исполнители не должны задавать никаких лишних вопросов.

— Этой ночью? — уточняет она, прекрасно зная ответ. Финн никогда не был терпелив в финансовых вопросах.  
— Этой, — согласно кивает он, поправляя одело на её ногах, — зачем тянуть? Как заработаем, отдам долг По, а вторую часть отложим.

Рей согласно кивает, скептически ухмыляясь, и вновь накидывает на себя одеяло. Это одна из тех сказок, в которые она больше не верит, потому что большим девочкам не положено верить в сказки. В противном случае они всегда плохо заканчиваются.

***

Рей осторожно оглядывается по сторонам, едва касаясь ступнями паркета. Звенящая тишина бьёт по нервам, заставляя пульс ускоряться. Она одновременно и любит, и не любит это ощущение маячащей где-то вдали потенциальной опасности. Адреналин гудит в венах, заставляя мышцы напрягаться. Это похоже на приход, это и есть приход, только ярче в разы, в десятки раз. Все чувства моментально обостряются до предела, и Рей почти не дышит, ступая на цыпочках по коридору. Она изучила этот дом так, будто уже многократно здесь бывала, проведя весь день с планом перед глазами. Искомый автопортрет, отмеченный заказчиком, должен находиться в гостиной, в другом крыле дома: прямо по коридору и налево.

Старинные портреты бывших владельцев замка, нетронутые ни предыдущими хозяевами, ни нынешними, осуждающе смотрят на неё со стен: остроносые профили лордов и леди отливают синевой в сиянии полной луны, пробивающейся сквозь замызганные окна, не знающие тряпки, вероятно, уже несколько десятилетий. Рей жмётся ближе к стене, чтобы её размытый силуэт в одном из окон случайно не привлёк ничьего внимания и поспешно пересекает коридор, разделяющий два крыла старинного замка. «Близко». Она останавливается буквально на несколько секунд, чтобы сделать успокаивающий вдох и закрывает глаза, чётко визуализируя план здания, который Финн предоставил ей для запоминания утром. Искомая зала должна находиться слева, через сквозную комнату. Все двери распахнуты, будто она и впрямь находится в музее, ожидающем посетителей с минуты на минуту. «Всё слишком просто», — мелькает запоздалая мысль в голове, но Рей тут же отметает её от себя, делая уверенный шаг и оказываясь в темноте: естественный лунный свет практически на добивает и отражается лишь тонкой полоской на паркете, сужающейся от дверного проёма.

— Дьявол! — замок действительно выглядит совершенно заброшенным. Пугающе заброшенным.

Ладонь в плотной перчатке непроизвольно тянется к карману толстовки, ныряет в него и сжимает тонкую рукоять фонарика. Тусклый электрический свет озаряет небольшое помещение, которое оказывается совершенно пустым: выцветший болезненно-жёлтый цвет стен, кое-где попадавшая лепнина, облупившиеся плинтуса. С противоположной стороны обнаруживается наглухо захлопнутая дубовая дверь с почерневшими от времени бронзовыми узорами. Такая же бронзовая ручка опущена вниз и слегка отличается по цвету от других украшений — кажется чуть более блестящей. «Должно быть, кто-то всё же здесь бывает хоть иногда», — думает Рей, осторожно приближаясь к дверному проёму. Тонкая женская ладонь дотрагивается до холодной бронзы, и девушка, соприкасаясь плечом с деревом, изо всех сил толкает дверь от себя — ничего не происходит. Рей хмурится и с таким же усилием тянет её на себя — дверь заперта. «Ну, конечно же, — разочарованно выдыхает она, — всё не могло быть совсем уж просто».Рей наводит неестественно яркий для местного антуража свет фонарика на щеколду и приглядывается, оценивая масштаб проблемы. За те четыре года, что они с Финном «в деле», она успела изучить механизм работы подобных замков настолько, что могла бы вскрыть такой и с завязанными глазами, но необходимость тратить на это время раздражает. По непонятной, неосязаемой причине, ей хочется скорее вырваться из этого поместья и оказаться как можно дальше от этих старинных дверей и выцветших стен. Тонкая шпилька обнаруживается в том же кармане, что и фонарик несколькими минутами ранее, Рей аккуратно вводит её в замок на ощупь, практически не глядя. Скрежет металла, неприятно режущий слух, сообщает о том, что она находится на верном пути. Ещё несколько отточенных движений ладонью, и щеколда поддаётся, с лёгкостью размыкая замок. Рей расслабленно выдыхает, тянет на себя бронзовую ручку и осторожно протискивается в образовавшийся узкий проём, пытаясь не издавать лишних звуков. Её взору открывается просторная зала, ярко освещаемая лунным светом. Резкий порыв октябрьского ветра заставляет непроизвольно вздрогнуть. Она бросает беглый взгляд на окна и застывает, будто вкопанная: одна из ставней широко распахнута. Ничего не понимающим взглядом девушка обводит помещение со стойким чувством дежа вю. На противоположной от окна стене висит старинная гравюра с изображением льва, откусывающего голову змее, точь в точь такая же, что открылась её взору в тот самый момент, когда она пробралась в этот замок через окно с десяток минут тому назад.

— Что за…? — шёпот расходится эхом по зале, пока девушка пытается привести мысли в порядок.

«Что за…?», — вопрошают оконные рамы. «Что за…?» — вторит им старинная гравюра. «Что за…?» — перекликаются мраморные вазы, стоящие по обе стороны от оконного проёма. «Чёртов Финн, — возмущается про себя Рей, - даже реалистичную схему замка добыть не смог!» Каким-то совершенно неведомым образом она оказалась в том самом крыле, откуда и начала свой путь. «И как теперь найти эту гостиную?»

— Ладно, — выдыхает девушка в тишину, пытаясь собраться с духом, — попробуем заново.

Какая-то часть её сознания, которая, видимо, ещё подчиняется законам здравого смысла, велит немедленно убираться отсюда тем же способом, что и оказалась. Несколько секунд Рей неподвижно смотрит на распахнутую ставню и отворачивается, совершая нерешительный шаг вперёд. «Нет картины — нет денег, — отчеканивает в её голове голос Финна, — а нет денег — нет ничего хорошего». Рей делает ещё несколько шагов от окна к противоположному выходу из залы, который должен вести к длинному коридору с портретами и статуями гаргулий. «Она должна помочь Финну выплатить долг. Во что бы это ни стало. Она не может отступить. Не сейчас». В несколько широких шагов она вновь пересекает залу и оказывается в коридоре, пытаясь логически рассудить, где может находиться эта злосчастная гостиная с искомым портретом. «Наверное, проход в другое крыло находится дальше по коридору», — решает она.

Пространство растягивается так, будто сделано из резины, тот самый дверной проём, куда она свернула впервые, оказывается далеко позади, а коридор всё никак не желает заканчиваться. «Гиблое дело, — шепчет про себя Рей, когда за очередным портретом какого-то давно почившего аристократа не оказывается ничего напоминающего дверь или проход, — кажется, пора сворачиваться». «Кто и как вообще жил в этом склепе?» — рассуждает она, разглядывая портреты. Все, как один, остроносые, белокожие, с выпирающими подбородками и с застывшими в немом презрении выражениями лиц, лорды и леди неподвижно смотрят сквозь неё, куда-то в окна, за них, за пределы этого замка, этого поместья, будто происходящее здесь и сейчас их и вовсе никогда не интересовало. Их холодные серо-зелёные глаза в лунных отблесках кажутся почти прозрачными. Почти забывая, кто она и с какой целью здесь находится, Рей изучает взглядом вереницу изображений, непроизвольно замедляя шаг. «Они все похожи друг на друга как две капли воды… кроме… одного». Представший её взору парадный портрет разительно отличается от всех остальных. Во-первых, он выглядит ярче, будто и вовсе не тронут временем, а во-вторых, изображённый на нём человек совершенно не похож ни на кого из всей предыдущей вереницы лиц некогда блистательного и угасшего древнего рода. «Тот самый художник, — понимает Рей, на секунду задерживаясь перед портретом, — который выкупил поместье в начале прошлого века». Она изучает взглядом его иссиня-чёрные в ярком лунном свете кудри и такого же оттенка глаза, в которых зрачки обозначены лишь объёмом и направлением мазка, но не цветом. «Красивый», — мысленно решает девушка, невольно заглядываясь на изображение. Громкий скрип в противоположном конце коридора выводит её из этого эстетического транса.

«Дерьмо! — Рей почти не дышит, сдавливая миг вспотевшей в перчатке ладонью рукоять фонарика, будто он чем-то сможет ей помочь. — Быть того не может!»

Она вжимается лопаткам в самую стену, почти касаясь макушкой рамы портрета, который несколько секунд назад занимал всё её внимание, и совершенно не заботясь о том, что следы покрытой вековой пылью побелки наверняка останутся на толстовке. Время в этом замке течёт, как в самых смелых фантазиях Нолана, она не знает точно, сколько минуло. Секунда, две, час, вечность — ни звука. Она чувствует себя гипсовой гаргульей, одной из тех, что навеки вживлены в стены этого коридора. Проходит ещё несколько мгновений, прежде чем она решается резко продвинуться вперёд по стене, вытирая побелку тканью толстовки.

— Ай! — ей приходится тут же закусить губу, чтобы не зашипеть от боли. Инстинктивно выдвинутый вперёд локоть натыкается на что-то острое и прохладное.

Рей резко выдёргивает ладонь из кармана и нащупывает пальцами какой-то объёмный предмет, подозрительно напоминающий рукоять двери. Сердце пускается в радостный бег. «Проход в другое крыло? И как она его не заметила?» Не особо надеясь на успех, она что есть сил выжимает рукоять вниз и толкает дверь от себя, та, слегка дребезжа, с лёгкостью поддаётся, пропуская в коридор яркий свет, и Рей с отчаянной решимостью протискивается в образовавшуюся щель. Открывшееся её взору помещение оказывается небольшим, но просторным, и скорее похоже на комнату для деловых приёмов и встреч, чем на гостиную. Внутри мраморного камина полыхает огонь, наполняя пространство теплом и светом, и слегка потрескивают дрова. Языки пламени облизывают мрамор, впрочем, не причиняя камню никакого вреда. Рей поднимает взгляд вверх и растерянно вздыхает. На камине стоит старинная серебряная шкатулка, украшенная множеством каменьев, а чуть выше висит тот самый портрет, зачем-то понадобившийся заказчику, на котором изображён тот же художник, что и на полотне в коридоре, в огненно-алом пространстве. Она вновь любуется чёрными кудрями, отливающими каштаном в отблесках пламени, чётким выверенным профилем с небольшой характерной горбинкой, и взглядом тёмных глаз, пронзающим смотрящего насквозь. Он смотрит на неё, не моргая, и она отвечает ему тем же. Осознание настигает не сразу. Рей в растерянности переводит взгляд на языки пламени в камине, на языки пламени на портрете, пытаясь выстроить логическую цепочку, соотнести. «Камин со свежими, только разгоревшимися дровами, в заброшенном замке». Пот прошибает её насквозь, она чувствует, как тело моментально становится липким, пока поспешно пятится к двери, пытаясь невзначай не скрипнуть ни единой половицей. Ступни путаются в мягком ворсе такого же алого, как и всё в этой комнате, ковра, Рей рывком разворачивается и пулей оказывается у двери, ощущая резкий приступ тошноты. «Она же не захлопывала, она же не…» Рей в истерике дёргает ручку, толкая дверь на себя, от себя — безрезультатно, щеколда будто въелась металлическими штырями в стену.

— Твою мать, твою же мать, — беззвучно шепчет она высохшими губами, пытаясь нащупать в кармане толстовки спицу. «Вот чёрт! Она, кажется, оставила её в той самой двери в залу, ведущую в коридор».

Одинокая слеза катится по её щеке, шее, затекает под толстовку и испаряется где-то в районе ключицы на раскалённой до огня коже. «Она в западне. Одна. В каком-то старинном замке. Взаперти. Вокруг неё творится какая-то чертовщина, в Финн за воротами в своём фургоне досматривает уже, небось, какую-нибудь серию Твин Пикс». При одном лишь воспоминании о нём ярость вспыхивает внутри, и Рей, сжимая ладонь в кулак, наотмашь бьёт по захлопнувшейся двери, разбивая костяшки о металл. После пятого удара перчатка, кажется, промокла насквозь, и девушка, тяжело дыша, срывает её с себя за ненадобностью. «Если её утром обнаружат здесь копы и, наконец, упекут за решётку — это будет наиболее удачным завершением её истории. Скорее всего, она успеет двинуться рассудком ещё до рассвета, сжигаемая ненавистью к себе и пронзительным взглядом чёрных глаз, который она ощущает даже сейчас, стоя спиной к портрету». Боль в разбитых пальцах отрезвляет, но не сильно, Рей отбрасывает пропитанную собственной кровью перчатку куда-то в сторону и оборачивается, устремляя взгляд на треклятый автопортрет, ставший причиной всех бед, настигших её этой ночью, и прообразом всех грядущих ночных кошмаров, что будут терзать её до самого конца, ежели, разумеется, конец не настигнет её сегодня.

Говорят, если долго всматриваться в бездну — рано или поздно она начнёт всматриваться в тебя. Рей не смотрит в бездну, плотно сжимая веки, до скрипа в скуловых костях, до заломов на щеках, на лбу, меж бровей, она внемлет бездне, вслушиваясь в каждый звук, каждый шорох, каждое дуновение, доносящееся со стороны камина. Первобытный, иррациональный страх давит на неё извне, сковывает изнутри, окончательно лишая способности к бегству, даже мыслей о нём. Она открывает глаза, движимая каким-то неведомым зовом, которому хочется подчиниться. Языки пламени, окутывающие со всех сторон мужчину, изображённого на портрете, кажутся настолько же реалистичными, что и в камине, будто кто-то ластиком стёр границу между сном и явью, между воображаемым и реальным в её сознании. «Вот оно, настоящее безумие. Кошмар, который никогда не приходит в следующую ночь, только в настоящую». Выражение лица мужчины на картине меняется или в зависимости от угла падения неровного света пламени, как ей хочется думать, или же само по себе, вне зависимости от того, какой образ рисует в её сознании зрение, которое так легко обмануть в действительности. Рей не понимает. Она уже ничего не понимает. Сейчас ей кажется, что он чему-то усмехается. Заразительная эмоция, если вдуматься во всю абсурдность ситуации. Девушка подносит ко рту ладонь и, ощущая на губах металлический привкус собственной засыхающей крови, заливается хохотом, который резко прерывается хрипом и приступом кашля, потому что в помещении слишком мало кислорода, потому что слишком жарко, потому что всё это в принципе «слишком» для её слабеющего сознания.

— Смешно? — доносится откуда-то со стороны плотно задёрнутых гардин низкий и пронзительно глубокий мужской голос.

Рей чувствует, как ноги подкашиваются, будто обе её коленные чашечки кто-то перебил одним точным попаданием разрывающей пули. Красные всполохи огня плывут в глазах, в ушах — звон, сквозь который изредка пробивается треск поленьев, она в растерянности пытается выкрутить шею, чтобы хоть на секунду увидеть говорящего, но не успевает этого сделать, приземляясь на мягкий ворс ковра и погружаясь в беспросветную темноту.  
_______  
Работа состоит из двух частей. Вторая часть будет опубликована завтра приблизительно в это же время.


	2. and taken

Рей распахивает веки и тут же щурится от непривычно ярких всполохов света. Она не знает, сколько времени пролежала на этом ковре, находясь без сознания. Шею неприятно ломит, а всё тело кажется скованным, будто кто-то лишил её возможности двигаться. Должно быть, она упала в слишком противоестественной позе. Девушка открывает глаза ещё раз — легче, свет уже не столь сильно бьёт по зрачкам, и пытается размять затёкшую шею, слегка поворачивая голову попеременно то влево, то вправо. Каждое движение отдаётся тупой болью в затылке. «Вот чёрт! Только черепно-мозговых травм ей сейчас не хватало!» Плечи ломит, как и шею, хоть и не так сильно, руки почему-то находятся за спиной. Она пытается аккуратно дотянуться ладонью до шеи, чтобы разогреть мышцы, но тело отчаянно не хочет её слушаться. Рей с усилием пытается вывести руку из-за спины, пока не понимает, что что-то, подозрительно напоминающее то ли верёвку, то ли ленту, впивается в нежную кожу запястий.

— Боже! — лёгким решительно не хватает кислорода, и Рей закашливается, прерывисто дыша.  
— Долго же ты спала, — доносится до её слуха низкий и глубокий баритон.

Ей требуется совершить неимоверное усилие над собой, чтобы попытаться встать. Тело будто сделано из горячего пластилина, каждая его клеточка кажется расслабленной. Щиколотки, судя по ощущениям, сдавливают такие же ленты, что и запястья. Она сжимает мышцы живота, надеясь, что всё же сможет хотя бы немного приподняться.

— Не шевелись! — требует властным тоном всё тот же голос.

Отрицание уже не имеет никакого смысла. «Она окончательно и бесповоротно сошла с ума. Окончательно, потому что слышит голоса, а бесповоротно, потому что безумие — это всегда дорога в один конец». Рей отчаянно не желает, боится осмотреть помещение, втайне надеясь, что если её слух и подводит её, то, возможно, хотя бы зрение пока что нет, поэтому она вновь ложится, подчиняясь повелительному тону её галлюцинации, и прижимает подбородок к ключицам, слегка отрывая икры от ковра. Взгляд рисует образ стройного женского тела, не прикрытого ни единым куском ткани: она понимает, что абсолютно обнажена.

— За что? — это вопрос не к галлюцинации, она всего лишь плод её больного воображения. Этот вопрос она обращает непосредственно к мирозданию. «За что ей всё это?»  
— Потому что хотела забрать то, что принадлежит мне по праву, — невозмутимо отвечает голос.  
— Кто ты? — откровенно говоря, второй вопрос её интересует куда меньше первого, но он, вероятно, следует из общей логики её диалога с собственным рассудком.

Чья-то длинная тень накрывает собой часть ковра и обнажённый женский живот, нависая над ней, Рей зажмуривается и широко раскрывает рот, издавая не то всхлип, не то жалобный писк, который должен был быть пронзительным криком, но её голосовые связки больше не подчиняются ей, как и всё остальное тело, как и разум. Широкие, немного шершавые руки отрывают её от ковра с такой лёгкостью, будто она и вовсе не весит ничего.

— Открой глаза, — велит ей голос.

Она всхлипывает ещё раз и отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет!  
— Открой, — он приказывает тихо и мягко.  
— Нет! — хрипит она.

Шершавые руки гладят её по спине, слегка покачивая, будто пытаясь убаюкать. Она с удовольствием провалилась бы сейчас в беспамятство, если б только могла. Он делает несколько коротких шагов с ней на руках и останавливается, наклоняясь. Рей ощущает кожей какую-то бархатистую поверхность, на которую её только что опустили. «Кушетка, возле гардины — припоминает она обстановку комнаты». Её глаза до сих пор закрыты, но даже сквозь пелену тонкой кожи век она различает, что в комнате светлее, чем в самый погожий июльский день. «Должно быть, пламя камина уже полыхает вовсю». Рей вздрагивает, когда тёплый, почти раскалённый палец проводит по её коже, очерчивая подбородок, шею ключицы, будто вырисовывая их, пытаясь запечатлеть в пространстве.

— Холодно? — в голосе появляется едва различимая нота возбуждения.

«Жарко. Слишком жарко».

Широкая ладонь ложится на грудную клетку, заставляя Рей инстинктивно вздохнуть.

— Не бойся, — шепчут ей в ухо, обдавая лицо горячим дыханием.

Страх перемежается с интересом и неподдельным желанием увидеть то, на что она так отчаянно боится взглянуть. И Рей, убеждая себя, распахивает веки, вновь ощущая некоторую болезненность в раздражаемых ярким комнатным светом глазах. Она не знает, как такое возможно, но он, тот самый мужчина с портрета, стоит рядом с кушеткой на коленях, слегка склонившись над ней и дотрагиваясь так, будто впервые ощущает человеческую плоть своими пальцами. На нём нет совершенно никакой одежды, как и на картине, только сейчас его кожа кажется гораздо более бледной.

— Кто ты? — вновь вопрошает она, вглядываясь в чёрную смоль его глаз, будто надеясь обнаружить ответ на свой вопрос именно там.  
— Если бы я сам знал, — отвечает он, не отрывая от неё взгляда и продолжая касаться податливого тела.

Его рука осторожно перемещается с ключицы на грудь, задевая затвердевший сосок, и Рей вновь вздрагивает, моргая. Его лицо будто выточено из мрамора неаккуратным и куда-то торопившимся скульптором: все черты резкие, острые — никаких плавных линий. Он смотрит на неё с неподдельным интересом и желанием. Это пугает и интригует одновременно.

— Может, развяжешь меня? — интересуется она, смелея.  
— Нет, — его голос звучит крайне категорично, — не сейчас.

Рей не осмеливается спрашивать дважды. В конце концов, кто она такая, чтобы перечить призраку, живущему в старинном портрете и, к тому же, порождённому её собственным сознанием? Ладонь перемещается на вторую грудь, исследуя её, слегка сминая, но при этом не доставляя никаких болезненных ощущений. Напряжение внизу живота постепенно нарастает, и она не сдерживает всхлип, когда вторая ладонь протискивается между плотно сжатых женских бёдер.

— Зачем? — её язык отказывается складывать сложносоставные предложения.  
— Потому что хочу, — спокойно отвечает призрак, с небольшим усилием раздвигая её колени ладонями, отчего ленты, стягивающие щиколотки впиваются в кожу ещё сильнее.

«И потому что может».

Мужская рука касается ягодиц, поглаживая, а затем перемещается чуть выше, и большой палец осторожно задевает бугорок клитора.

— Дьявол! — растерянно всхлипывает Рей.  
— Его там нет.  
— Где? — переспрашивает она, слегка приходя в чувства.  
— Нигде. Нигде никого нет.

Этот ответ вряд ли можно посчитать полным или хотя бы что-то объясняющим, но сейчас это уже совершенно неважно, потому что мужчина наклоняется ещё ближе к ней и задевает влажными губами подбородок, оставляя обжигающую дорожку поцелуев на шее и плече. Рей не слишком хорошо разбирается в мертвецах, но если бы её спросили о них хоть что-то, до сего момента она, вероятно, ответила б, что они, должно быть, холодные. Они всегда казались ей таковыми. Этот мертвец раскалён, его касания обжигают, он сам во всём этом багровом антураже выглядит так, точно полыхает огнём. «Он будто только что вышел из адского пламени. А он и вышел». Его поцелуи становятся всё более настойчивыми, и Рей, не сдерживая себя, извивается на кушетке будто ведьма на костре инквизиции.

— Ты, — ему тоже тяжело даются слова, — влажная.

Она и сама не замечает, что её соки почти насквозь пропитали красную бархатную обивку, но эта влага не дарует вовсе никакой прохлады, скорее, как керосин, заставляет их обоих полыхать ещё сильнее. Ей страшно, и странно, и интересно. Его ласка совершенно не похожа на ту, что она знавала ранее. Его вид, его тон, его движения заставляют подчиняться беспрекословно. И она слушается его, выгибая поясницу, запрокидывая голову и жадно хватая губами раскалённый воздух. Она ловит на себе его взгляд, в котором читается явное одобрение. Мужчина аккуратно вводит палец в её нутро, продолжая ласкать клитор. Это и есть акт поощрения. Рей протяжно стонет, закусывая губу. Она бы тоже хотела до него дотронуться, но знает, что он бы этого не одобрил. Его руки внезапно прекращают мучить её тело, и она разочарованно выдыхает, обиженно глядя на него. Он вновь ухмыляется, как тогда, на портрете, перед тем, как она сошла с ума. Мужчина поворачивает шею в сторону и вновь касается её тела в районе щиколоток в два ловких движения развязывая ленту, и отбрасывая её куда-то на пол, за кушетку. Рей хочет его поблагодарить, но не успевает, потому что в тот же миг, как она открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, его полные губы накрывают её. Он с лёгкостью подхватывает девичье тело, углубляя поцелуй, и затем, разрывая его, переворачивает её на живот. Связанные сзади запястья болезненно ноют, как и плечи, но эти ощущения буквально тонут в буре других, когда он приподнимается над ней и забирается на кушетку, опираясь ладонями о бархатную обивку.

— Что ты делаешь? — шепчет Рей в растерянности.

Ответа не следует, вместо него она ощущает набухшую упругую плоть, поглаживающую её ягодицы, слегка влажную и такую же раскалённую, как и всё его тело. Она не успевает схватить лёгкими достаточно воздуха, когда он резко входит сзади, наваливаясь на неё всем своим весом и сдавливая ладонью тонкую шею.

— Я не люблю, когда кто-то пытается забрать моё, — интонации его голоса становятся значительно выше, но он всё ещё звучит, как прежде: ласкающе, обволакивающе, глубоко.

Рей не видит его лица, но этого ей и не требуется, чтобы чувствовать его одобрение. Его тело говорит за него. Она слишком возбуждена: между бёдер уже не просто раскалённый поток, а кипящая лава. Она не знает, как они оба ещё не сгорели здесь заживо. «Хотя. Он привык. А она? Тоже привыкает». Он двигается в ней резкими, рваными движениями, тяжело дыша, и Рей чувствует, как солёные капли его пота покрывают её спину, будто этот призрак и взаправду живее всех живых. Она не знает, что он такое, и уверена, что он не лгал в своём ответе. Он тоже не до конца понимает. Но сейчас, за несколько секунд до агонии, разве это имеет какое-то значение? Она кричит так громко, что, кажется, если б этот мужчина был настоящим, у него бы уже давно лопнули барабанные перепонки. Но он одобряет, похлопывающими движениями ладони касаясь её лопаток, поясницы, ягодиц, бёдер. Напряжение внизу живота растёт пропорционально его толчкам. Он вбивает её, хрипящую, всхлипывающую, забывшуюся, в красную бархатную обивку кушетки. Рей уж плевать на его одобрение. Она выгибает спутанные руки, пытаясь дотронуться до его живота, почувствовать, ощутить хоть один миллиметр его кожи. Он не против.

— Рей, — шепчет мужчина, — Рей!  
— Откуда ты…? — она не успевает договорить. Он, наконец, выпускает из тисков многострадальную шею и зажимает вспотевшей ладонью ей рот.

— Слишком много вопросов, — спокойно отвечает мужчина. — Просто запомни, что никто не смеет брать то, что принадлежит мне.

Рей не уверена, что сможет запомнить хоть что-то сейчас, находясь в таком состоянии. Она подмахивает ему бёдрами и бьётся животом о диван, отчаянно всхлипывая.

— Я же велел не двигаться! — раздражённо шепчет он.

«Какая разница, что ты велел, если ты всего лишь плод моей фантазии?»

Будто понимая, чего она хочет, мужчина взвинчивает темп. Она ощущает спиной, как пот льёт с него градом. Ещё несколько секунд безумия, соприкосновения мокрых горячих тел, его пульсации внутри неё, и они оба взрываются, Рей чувствует, как она наполняется тёплыми брызгами семени и, вздрагивая, будто в истерике, понимает, что сознание вновь меркнет, на сей раз не от страха, а от блаженной неги, растекающейся по венам.

***

Она открывает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с сумеречными очертаниями комнаты. Брёвна в камине давно превратились в пепел, и лишь кое-где тлеют угли, поблескивая искрами. Она осторожно присаживается, потирая ладонью затёкшую шею, и оглядывает себя с ног до живота — вся одежда на ней, ничто не сковывает движений. «Вот это трип», — усмехается девушка про себя, осторожно опираясь ладонью о ковёр и приподнимаясь. Голова слегка кружится, но терпимо. Перед ней во мраке высвечиваются камин из белого мрамора, шкатулка на нём и портрет, совершенно поблекший в темноте. В несколько осторожных шагов она пересекает комнату, оказываясь у двери, и, нажимая на бронзовую рукоять, толкает её — та с лёгкостью поддаётся. «Паникёрша, — если бы сейчас перед ней оказалось зеркало, она точно б рассмеялась собственному отражению в лицо, — это ж надо было так струсить?» Не закрывая дверь, она оборачивается, пробегаясь взглядом по комнате: ничего необычного, разве что на кушетке возле окна виднеются несколько засохших белых пятен, будто кто-то разлил здесь краску или клей. Рей изучает их совершенно отрешённым взглядом, припоминая.

«Просто запомни, что никто не смеет брать то, что принадлежит мне».

Она вновь обращает своё внимание на портрет, поворачивая шею и игнорируя резкую боль в затылке, после чего возвращается к камину, на секунду задерживаясь перед ним в нерешительности. Рама картины оказывается запылённой, но гладкой и приятной на ощупь. Рей смотрит на мужчину, изображённого на портрете. В полутьме он кажется скорее печальным, чем зловещим, но глаза по-прежнему столь же пронзительны. «Кайло Рен. Автопортрет. 1903 г.», — вчитывается она в разборчивый почерк внизу холста. Девушка приподнимается на носках, снимает картину со стены и резко отпрыгивает от камина, оказываясь у двери. Когда она выходит в коридор, тот оказывается покрыт розовеющим предрассветным заревом, вовсю пробивающимся сквозь окна. «Только бы Финн дождался», — думает она, решительно направляясь в сторону залы.

***

— Поедешь сама, — не слишком довольным тоном сообщает ей подельник, — водитель будет ждать у входа.  
— К заказчику? — удивлённо интересуется Рей. — Обычно это твоя прерогатива.  
— Да, — согласно кивает Финн, — но заказчик зачем-то требует встречи с непосредственным исполнителем.  
— Странно, — задумчиво тянет Рей, роясь в чемодане в поисках свитера. — Всё это более, чем странно.  
— И будь доброжелательна и учтива, — напоминает он ей, — может, нам ещё больше заплатят.

Рей скептически закатывает глаза, наконец-то обнаруживая искомый предмет гардероба в чемодане. «Кто о чём, а Финн всегда об одном и том же».

Когда она сбегает по ступенькам со второго этажа и, минуя ресепшн, выходит на улицу, машина уже стоит у парадного входа. Она распахивает дверь чёрного Мерседеса и осторожно кладёт завернутую в тряпки картину на заднее сидение, после чего присаживается рядом с ней.

— Вы долго, — безэмоционально сообщает ей водитель, чей голос отчего-то кажется ей отдалённо знакомым.  
— Извините, — оправдывается Рей. — Не думала, что именно мне придётся ехать.

Больше они не разговаривают. Рей устало смотрит в окно, изучая взглядом непримечательные пейзажи провинциальной Англии. Они едут и едут. Пригород уже давно остаётся позади, мелькают леса и посёлки, а короткий октябрьский день, кажется, уже клонится к своему завершению.

— Долго ещё? — наконец уточняет Рей, чувствуя, что начинает раздражаться.

«В конце концов, если заказчику так нужен этот автопортрет, мог бы и сам оторвать задницу от насиженного места и подъехать куда-то поближе. Они так скоро половину графства проедут».

Водитель ничего не отвечает.

— Хотелось бы успеть вернуться обратно до заката, — вновь напоминает о себе Рей. — Мы должны переехать, нам небезопасно больше оставаться в этом мотеле.

Водитель молчит.

— Вы язык проглотили? — Рей начинает откровенно злиться, глядя на невозмутимого мужчину в шофёрской кепке и солнцезащитных очках, которых совершенно не требуют погодные условия.

Водитель лишь отрицательно качает головой и отчего-то пристально смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, будто изучая свою пассажирку.

— Если вы не ответите… — Рей почти задыхается.  
— То что? — елейно интересуется знакомый глубокий голос. — Что ты сделаешь? Полицию вызовешь?

Паника накатывает на неё волнами вместе с пониманием. Путь от недоумения до ужаса занимает несколько десятков секунд, в течение которых они оба молчат, а она наблюдает в зеркало заднего вида, как водитель, дотрагиваясь пальцами в белых перчатках до дужки очков у виска, медленно спускает их к переносице. В зеркало на неё смотрят те самые непроницаемо чёрные глаза, что и вчерашней ночью с автопортрета, лежащего сейчас рядом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Ну что ж, вот и завершена эта небольшая хэллоуинская история 🎃Хочется поблагодарить всех, кто принимает участие в фестивале. Меня всегда поражает, сколько талантливых людей у нас в фандоме. Отдельное спасибо мой замечательной бете за расторопность ♥️Теперь, когда мой небольшой вклад в общий праздник сделан, отправляюсь читать работы других авторов и наслаждаться мистической атмосферой конца октября 🍁Кстати, для тех, кого интересует, найти все фестивальные работы можно вот в этом сборнике https://ficbook.net/collections/16942629?sort=added&last_checked=

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> Итак, автор в последнее время куда больше читатель, чем писатель, но, как известно, Хэллоуин - пора пробуждения всевозможной нечисти, поэтому мы вместе с SilkSpectre тоже пробудились и решили тряхнуть тем, чем не трясли никогда, а именно, даб-коном. Посему вас ожидает дарк от автора - любителя крэка и беты - любительницы флаффа. И если это и будет плохо, то по крайней мере, надеюсь, что смешно и романтично, и, выражаясь словами одного персонажа очень известного ютуб-сериала, волосы будут стыть в жилах 😂Всем весёлой хэллоуинской ночки 💋🎃


End file.
